The present invention relates to a safety nap cushion for use with a chair back, and more particularly to a safety nap cushion which softly contacts with the user's two cheeks.
In an airplane, the cabins are generally divided into the economy class and the first class. The difference between these two classes is mainly in the comfort of the seats. The seats in the economy class cabin are simple and narrower in design and do not give the passengers much room to move or stretch the body. The seats in the first class cabin are designed to provide higher comfort and are therefore wider and meet the principle of ergonomics. However, neither the economy nor the first class seats can allow the users to nap comfortably when they travel on the plane for a long time. Although the seats in the first class cabin are wider than the seats in the economy class cabin, a napped or asleep passenger in the seat may still fall aslant to one side and unawares disturbs the neighbor passenger, not to mention when sitting in a narrower economy class seat. Moreover, napping or sleeping with the neck falling aslant to one side tends to easily cause a sore and stiff neck. Therefore, it is desirable to develop and provide a means on which a passenger travelling on a plane or a long distance bus may rest his or her head for a nice sleep or nap.